Suggestions
by VV the wise girl
Summary: What would happen if Percy picked to become a god in TLO? what would Annbeth think? Based off the song 'Suggestions' Please read! Bittersweet Percabeth. OOC Percy.


**Suggestions **

**Uh hi! I'm not sure how this came because I wrote it yesterday at 3AM and I didn't proof read it...so if its bad don't flame, it was written on a sugar high.**

**And I know that Percy would never do or say any of these things but I said it was going to be OOC didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO, the troll king that we call 'Uncle Rick' does **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this lyrics either!**

**Annabeth**

I watched the scene unfold before me, most of us have been given a special gift so far, and now it was Percy's turn. He was the hero of this war, he led us through it and unsurprisingly a lot of us made it. Yes a big number of us died, but this is what we, as demigods were born to do, defend Olympus at any cost, not sit around and wonder what we were going to wear to the next school dance.

In my head I counted off the ones we lost: Selena, Beckendorf, Luke- I stopped there, it was too painful to think about. I had to think about those of us that _made_ it. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zeus' voice booming over the throne room

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.

Percy hesitated "Any gift?"

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift to a mortal hero in many centuries, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your fathers lieutenant for all time."

The blood drained from my face. Someone might have said something after that but I didn't hear it.

He wouldn't take the offer would he? No, he was to loyal for that. He'd lose his life at camp, Grover, his mom,...me

But then again, who wouldn't want to be a _god_ never having to worry about the threat that was constantly looming over all demigods, death. The roles would be switched, instead of having to sacrifice your life for the gods, people would be sacrificing themselves for you.

Who wouldn't want that? _stop thinking like that Annabeth_ I thought, _you can't think_ '_who wouldn't want that?_' you have to think '_would _Percy_ want that?'_

And if Percy _did _choose to become a god them who knows, maybe one day he's become an Olympian, maybe one day he might have his own throne here, his own cabin at Camp, maybe one day i'd have design that cabin, and see his little black-haired green-eyed children running around Camp in their diapers thinking "Those children could have been mine"

He would become my biggest _what if_?

This was diffrent from when he ran into Hesphestus forges last year, because it would'nt be some monster taking Percy away from me, it would be _Percy_ taking Percy from me. And I don't think that I could live with knowing that

_Gods, Annabeth stop worrying he'd never do that to you, and you probably look like he did two years ago when he thought you were going to swear off boys forever. _I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was thinking. And I didn't become semi-Immortal for him so he'd probably do the same for me

He threw a quick glance my way and i smiled reassuringly, completely trusting that he'd pick me over Immortality

"I accept." he said in a strong voice

_It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down_

_Oh i'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound_

I stood my ground on the outside but on the inside I collapsed, what did he just say? Damn it! He took my smile the wrong way and now that small twitch of the lips was costing me everything!

"We will give you a full hour to say goodbye to your loved ones but remember son, you can change your choice, there's no going back." Poseidon looked sternly at me

But Percy didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

"Uh Annabeth, how about we go to the lobby?' he said awkwardly

I just nodded and followed him stiffly , when we got to the lobby he finally got the guts to look me in the eye, some god he's going to be.

"So I guess this is goodbye..." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, not really knowing what to say

I opened my mouth to say something, but words failed me, I couldn't feel anything, no hate, no sadness, nothing. I just felt empty. but after a few seconds of silence the three words came to me

"_How could you_?" my voice felt empty too, even to me

_Oh I plead for an answer, plead for an answer from you_

"What are you talking about? You're the one practically packing my bags! I looked over to you and you looked happy! you were smiling as if you were the freaking happiest person on earth because you wouldn't ever see me again!"

"Packing your bags?" I didn't raise my voice, I was speaking in the same monotone as before, maybe this is how I was going to speak till the day I died "I was smiling because I thought you didn't want it. That you'd rather stay with me. I trusted you."

"How was I supposed to know that?!" he shouted "If had I would have chosen differently!"

"That's not an answer."

_But if you give me an answer, that just makes no sense then whats the use_

"Well lets see here, I had known that you wanted me hear then I would have seen the bad in this, like leaving you!" his voice was just getting louder and louder "But I _didn't_ so I only saw the good, like, oh I don't know, _not dying_"

_Oh why _cant I_ see it from his point of view_

This made me feel again, the pain but also the anger "Then you're a coward Perseus Jackson! So afraid of death that you thought just leaving your humanity all together was the answer for never having to face it again! I guess that you're not the same boy that risked everything for his mom, the boy that nearly got banished from Camp for your best friend, who snuck out of Camp _again_ for me...the boy that...that I-" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence

"The boy that you _what_ Annabeth?"

"The boy that I fell in love with." and with that I turned on my heel and left

_Oh why can't i see it from his point of view_

_And how many seconds in the hours will i make him lose_

_Oh he said it was him or the answer,it was him or the answer that day_

_Well i cant keep shouting answer, so what was the use anyway._

**Dont forget to review!**

**and P.S if your wondering, the song is 'Suggestions' by Orelia**

**Love ya!,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


End file.
